


Cuts and Kisses

by Faiz



Series: Lessons in Domesticity [1]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiz/pseuds/Faiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You always need to be careful when holding a weapon, even if all you're fighting is tennis balls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuts and Kisses

Chase had let his mind start to wander again, as music pulsated in his ears while he stared at his phone in hand. The only other person in their base was Riley, who was still practicing his little sword move like he had been for the past few days. The sounds of tennis balls colliding with his sword were only barely audible over Chase’s music, and he honestly wondered how Riley could do the same move so many times without getting sick of yet. Yet there he was, slashing away while sweat beaded down his face.

Chase rolled his eyes as he looked back to his phone, getting sucked in once again by every social media site he could possibly find. He reached to the side and grabbed his drink, absent-mindedly slurping away. His music was effectively blocking out most other sound, but after a rather long song there was a few seconds of silence. That’s when he realized he no longer heard the sound of sword-on-tennis ball and his eyes were dragged away from his phone screen to see Riley on the floor clutching his hand, and his sword on the ground next to him.

Chase scrambled upright from his reclined position on his chair, nearly falling off in the process. He removed his headphones without even bothering to pause his music as he went over to where Riley was as quickly as possible. He flinched at the sight as soon as he saw Riley’s hands. They were covered in blood, and Chase could barely even tell which one was cut. Maybe it was both. 

“What the hell’d you do?” Chase asked, trying to remember where Kendall had put the first aid kit.

“I cut my hand, alright? It’s not too bad, I’m fine.” Not too bad, totally fine. That’s exactly why Riley’s face was stark white and his eyes widened in fear as he stared at his hands.

“You need to be more careful mate.” Chase responded, snapping his fingers as he remembered where the first aid kit was and running off.

He heard Riley call at him. “W-wait don’t go!”

“I’m not going anywhere kid, just getting the first aid kit.”

Chase came back as quickly as he could, and if it were possible, Riley looked somehow even more pale as he watched Chase clean off his hands. “Is...is it bad?”

“Didn’t you just say it wasn’t that bad?” Chase retorted as he began to wrap bandages around his hand. “It definitely wasn’t a shallow cut, but you won’t be needing stitches.”

Riley gave a sigh of relief before pouting a bit. “This wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t slurping your drink so loudly.”

Chase raised an eyebrow. “You’re pinning the blame on me? Maybe you should have been more focused on the tennis balls then on me. I understand, that can be difficult considering this.” He motioned to his face.

Riley reddened. “You’re so conceited.”

“Ta.”

The green ranger’s face got redder and he shook his head. “You’re impossible.”

Chase shrugged. “Well, I certainly try.” He patted Riley’s bandaged hand. “There, all better now, or would you like a kiss to make it better?”

“W-what?”

Chase brought up Riley’s hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss on the palm of his hand. “There you go. Now don’t be so shy, _Bambi_.”

Riley could only respond with sputtering at the sudden nickname. “B-Bambi?”

“Yep, because you’re basically as intimidating as he was.”

Riley pouted. “I can be intimidating.”

“Sure you can, and I’m an _Aussie_.” Chase ruffled Riley’s hair as he stood up. “Now then, Bambi. I need to go up and catch my shift before Kendall and the rest kill me. You should probably take a rest from saving the world from the tennis balls while your hand heals up.”

“...Fine.”

Chase laughed and turned to leave, but not before turning right back around and kissing Riley on the cheek and strolling away, leaving Riley confused and still blushing, with his bandaged hand on his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I am fully aboard the ship Chiley at this point. No regrets.
> 
> And yeah my nickname for Riley randomly became Bambi. Because goddamn it Riley's entire personality just reminds me of Bambi going 'grrrrr'


End file.
